


Ring

by Melquihades



Category: The Office (US) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melquihades/pseuds/Melquihades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BJ stumbles across a wedding ring in a jewellery store and buys it for Mindy on impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BJ had never really put much thought towards marriage. His five-year plan hadn’t accounted for a personal life: write a novel, write a screenplay, and then maybe write another novel. Because, he didn’t want to be meticulous about it or anything. He wasn’t going to go all out and plan his meals for the next five years. Whatever will be will be. 

Mindy wasn’t like that at all. She often dreamed out loud about lynching glitter off of her children and making a paper mache disco ball to end all paper mache disco balls. BJ pretended to not take any notice when she did this, but he had to admit that it did sound like fun. 

However, BJ’s indifferent stance towards marriage took a sudden and unexpected u-turn one warm Tuesday morning.   
BJ found himself, for some reason, in the jewellery district of LA. He had been trying in vain to follow his friend’s hazy directions to the best falafel ever and had ended up here, and was already twenty minutes late. 

Admitting defeat, he turned to the nearest store for directions. It was small, with a tattered blue mosaic pattern on the outside, half heartedly flecked with orange tiles here and there, which made the store look more distinct. Well, as distinct as a jewellery store window can go. 

BJ entered the store and began to walk up to the counter, where a Hispanic woman who seemed to be in her early fifties immediately perked up.   
“Welcome, to our first customer of the day!” she cried, delightedly. 

“Oh, hi,” BJ started, suddenly feeling bad for just wanting directions. Maybe he should buy a tiara for his mom. 

“What can I help you with, querido?” The woman asked, she got out of her chair and walked across the counter.

BJ cleared his throat, shifting his weight from one foot to another “Um, I was actually wondering if you could-“ 

“We just got a wonderful new selection of rings,” The woman said, cutting him off as she pulled out a box from underneath the counter, “from an artisan who trades only with us. You wont find them anywhere else, and they are truly beautiful.” She opened the box, propping the lid, and turned it around to face BJ. “Venga, take a look.” 

“Oh, actually, ma’am, I, uh, I just need…” Mindy. That ring was perfect for Mindy. He hesitantly took a step towards the box. What was he thinking about Mindy for in this bizarre engagement ring style situation? Then again, his thoughts never did splay from Mindy for very long.

“Can I see that one, please?” BJ asked, indicating to the Mindy ring. 

“Si.” The shopkeeper gave him the ring carefully, a knowing gleam in her eyes.

The ring was just so Mindy. Mindy was a personification of the ring.   
Well, no, BJ thought. This ring was much simpler than Mindy. It didn’t even come close. But, it was the closest a ring could get.

It was a vintage design. The diamond was round and sparkling brightly, not as brightly as Mindy sparkles, BJ thought, but what can you do?   
On either side of the diamond was a very small moonstone. Around the moonstones, a swirling leaf design had been etched into the silver, which carried on all the way around the band. 

It was bright and sparkling, even though it tried in vain to be demure. It had a timeless appeal, modern simplicity streaking the elegant vintage design. The ring seemed to belong to Mindy. It was Mindy’s ring. He could see it on her finger. He could see her face when she glanced down at it during an unending afternoon at the office, trying to hide her beaming pride because she had her ring.   
He could see himself getting down on one knee, and pulling a box out of his pocket; he could see her face span through a thousand emotions in a second as he opened the box-

“You like this one, sir?” The woman asked, snapping BJ out of his trance. 

“Yeah,” he said, voice cracking, “how much is it?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own or have rights over any characters written about. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is very welcome. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

He didn't give her the ring, of course. Not just straight out. “Hey Mindy, I found myself in the jewellery district and I thought you might like this engagement ring that I bought.” No way.

He tried not to think about it too much. He had owned the ring for about two months, now. He found himself checking for it in his pocket before he left the house. And sometimes, when he was out with Mindy, he would toy with the ring in his pocket. Never bringing it out, it was never the right time. Truly, he didn't have the nerve. BJ didn't have the audacity to propose. Every time he even thought about it, about how that's what engagement rings are for, his throat closed up. 

Mindy, of course, had no idea about the ring, although she did suss out that he was acting strangely. 

“Hey, Beej, could you at least pretend to listen when I list Beyonce's top five songs. I have put a lot of thought into this, you know.”  
They're sitting at the back of a hipster bar downtown. Mindy's drinking cloudy lemonade and vodka out of a mason jar. BJ's got a beer. 

“Mindy! How dare you even insinuate that I wasn't listening!”

“What was number three?”

“Crazy in Love.”

“No, dufus, that was number two. Number three was Love on Top. But, those are practically irrelevant now, for I shall reveal the top, most amazing, most awe inspiring, ear shattering…”

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being married to Min. I mean, obviously it would be far from awful. They could spend their Sunday afternoons watching Curb Your Enthusiasm, or maybe Saturday Night Live because they tivo'd it because they're old and they can't stay up late enough to watch it. 

He'd become addicted to sour cherry candy, because they're just left around the house everywhere, and she'd become hooked on Altoids for the same reason. 

They'd fight all the time, but when don't they. It would be just like they always were, but with more sex and mushy stares. Well, maybe the same amount of mushy stares. They do give each other quite a lot of mushy stares. Was he giving her a mushy stare right now.

“Ok, Beej, you are officially zoned out. I shall have to save Beyonce for another day. Now we'll just have to talk about something boring like… politics or curtain fittings because you are obviously not in the right state of mind to discuss important and…”

Oh, curtain fittings. They could fit curtains together. They wouldn't be able to choose between a fuchsia pink (Mindy) and sea green (BJ) in the bedroom, so they just get one curtain of each, and they actually look really great together. So they then end up getting an array or fuchsia and sea green pillows to go on their bed. Sea green sheets and a fuchsia duvet cover…

“Oh my god, BJ, seriously! How much sleep did you get last night?”

Probably more than they would ever get if they were married.

“Honestly, I am fighting a loosing battle here, bud.”

“I'm sorry Mindy,” BJ piped up. “My minds in other places.”

“So you are whole heartedly admitting to take no interest in me, or my, quite frankly, riveting conversation, because you have other places for your mind to go?”

“What, no, not even a little bit. I am entirely present in this conversation, from this moment on.” He hits his hand hard against the table.

“Ok, great, because I thought I wouldn't even be able to finish my Beyonce explanation, and trust me, it's one for the ages.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people in the story, the story is fiction and anything that relates to real life is merely circumstance. 
> 
> This is my first fic, so comments with constructive criticism are incredibly welcome. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
